bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamiya Toshimichi
Kamiya Toshimichi '''is a male Shinigami, the Captain of the Second Division in the Gotei 13, and the 38th Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido. His Lieutenant is Koyanagi Shihoin. In the past he was the fifth seat of the Thirteenth Division. Appearance Personality History Plot Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power: Great Physical Strength & Durability: Master Strategist & Tactician: Great Nautral Speed: Zankenoski Hoho Master Kamiya is considered the greatest user of Hoho in Soul Society today. Even surpassing his predacessors which still exist, such as Baykuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihoin, he's feared because of his immense speed. Everybody possesses the knowledge that he has the ability to appear behind them in a moment's notice, no matter where each of them are at, and they'd be able to do nothing to prevent him from killing them, even for a moment. It's for this reason that he's considered the perfect person to be Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido. Captain Commander Shunsui Kyoraku claims that he'll likely become the Soul Society's next Hoho Grandmaster, and possibly even the next Kamui of Hoho. Among the Gotei 13 he's known as Godspeed, and throughout Rukongai he's earned the title Demon of Lightspeed, two nicknames which doesn't like very much, but reuctantly embraces. His Hoho teacher was Yoruichi Shihoin, the legendary Flash Master, with additional aid from SoiFon, The Instant Death Queen, and while they both claim that they're each better at this skill, Kyoraku thinks that, at this point, they're probably about equal. Way of Onmitsu, 1st of the Shiho Way of Onmitsu are the five classificaitons which Hoho abilities are placed in; 1st of the Shiho describes those which are meant primarily for offensive purposes. *'Senka '(lit. Flash Blossom). Senka is one of the most basic Hoho techniques, and one of Kamiya's most frequently utilized. Using a great amount of speed, he is able to move behind his opponent, appearing as if he's teleporting, and he attacks their Chain Binding and Soul Sleep in two rapid attacks. Against Shinigami, it's almost always an instant death sentence should it be successful. Without these vital pieces of their raw soul, then they will soon begin to fade away and enter the cycle of reincarnation. The Soul Chain itself doesn't kill them; it simply paralyzes their entire body, inside and out, although the only way to attach it again is to send them up to the Soul Palace and have the Royal Guard do it, which they are almost never willing to do, unless the person in question is of great importance to the stability of Soul Society. Their Soul Sleep, however, is important to the existence of a soul, and without that they can no longer continue to exist in the realm of spirits. Against Hollows, creatures without Soul Chain or Soul Sleep, it functions as a normal fast attack, which causes the same kind of damage that other attacks like it would. The power of the strike, like with all other attacks, would depend solely on the speed, physical strength, and overall skill of the user in quesiton. Way of Onmitsu, 2nd of the Shiho Way of Onimitsu, 2nd of the Shiho is a classificaiton of Hoho abilities which revolve around general speed techniques. *'Shunpo '(lit. Flash Steps): Kamiya is the fastest person who currently resides within the Gotei 13, without question. Members of his squad note that he looks like a streak of lightning when he's using Shunpo normally, and is completely impossible to see when he's traveling at his fastest speed. He's able to traverse the entire Soul Society in a very limited amount of time, without utilizing almost any of his stamina. It's for this reason that he's almost always the first one to arrive on the battlefield during wars. Even when other Captains are sent out first, he'll usually pass their pace with ease. His raw speed is almost to the level of an Arrancar's sound barrier breaking Sonido. That, combined with the control that he has over his body when he's traveling at his highest possible speed, does often allow him to go faster than Arrancars, who often have sloppy or horrible control over themselves. He can accelerate to his top speed at a moment's notice without having to worry about building up said speed, and stop dead in his tracks in the same fashion, without having to even bend his legs and kick to build up momentum, or moving a single muscle in his body in any way. During the Soul Society Civil War, he showed his capability of taking out hundreds of enemies surrounding him, single handedly, without taking a single hit, by effortlessly swerving around them, dodging their attacks, both physical and projectile, and attacking them before they can even think about doing anything about it. As a Hakuda Master, Kamiya is able to use his Shunpo to augment those abilities as well, making him one of the best Hakuda Masters in Soul Society as well; without that, he'd be just a standard Hakuda Master. In addition to that, his Shunpo is the only reason he's even halfway credible in using the art of Zanjutsu, without his speed he'd be entirely inept when it comes to swordsmanship in combat. Few survive combat with Kamiya, and most who do note that he's the most terrifying opponent that they've ever faced. When he gets serious, very few of his enemies are able to react even for a fraction of a second, and he takes them out before they even realize that they were attacked. Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shiho Way of Onimitsu, 3rd of the Shiho is a classification of Hoho abilities which revolve around evasion techniques. *'Utsusemi '(lit. Cicada Shell). Way of Onmitsu, 4th of the Shiho Way of Onmitsu, 5th of the Shiho Way of Onmitsu, 5th of the Shiho is a classifcation of Hoho abilities which combine the atributes that the previous four classifications cover. *'Sokudo '(lit. Speed Clones). Kido Master Hakuda Master Zanjutsu Practitioner Shunko Zanapkuto Shikai Pesuto no Ayatsuru (lit. Plague of Shadows). Bankai Pesuto no Shuranochimata (lit. Plague of Carnage). Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Second Division Category:Onmitsukido Category:Male Category:Shinigami